


The Forbidden One

by paynesgrey



Series: The Sinner and the Serpent: Lilith and Eve Works [2]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "disguise" challenge at femslash100 on Dreamwidth.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Forbidden One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "disguise" challenge at femslash100 on Dreamwidth.

Inky shadows cling to her, and Eve, entranced by the blood of the moon, hugs her knees as she sits in the cool grass far beyond the splendor of forbidden Eden. A sliver of panic and fear pricks underneath her skin, but she knows where she _wants_ to be, not where she should be.

Ignoring the dull ache in her chest (in her ribs, like always), Eve bites her bottom lip, closes her eyes and waits. She’s alone for a beat, and then suddenly she’s not.

Opening her eyes, no one is there. The air’s clear, and despite what she can see, there’s no mistake. She has a visitor - the same visitor she’s met every fullness of the moon.

“My darling, sweet Eve,” the wind whispers in her ear. It’s _her_ \- the one she’s always come to see, the one that tempts her beyond the disguise as a serpent in the trees.

The breeze caresses her like a fluid hand down her cheeks and into the valley of her breasts, lighting fires downward through the curve between her legs.

“Lilith,” she breathes, as a smoky hiss. Then, Eve watches the moon transform - a bright circle to a cone, its shape melting into that of a woman. The woman who came _first_ , and the woman who Eve will always crave beyond any love God can grant.

Lilith, the demoness, _the forbidden one_ \- and the one who Eve succumbs to monthly, a ritual and their own secret dance.


End file.
